


Naturally

by Stellar_Tempest



Series: SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Pre-Slash, Promptis Week, SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellar_Tempest/pseuds/Stellar_Tempest
Summary: For day three of the SFW Promptis Fan Week 2018Day three Prompts were: mutual pining | the moment when one or both realize they are in love with their best friend | “I’ve been dreaming about you coming back and suddenly you’re really here. It still feels like a dream.”I chose: the moment when one of them realize they are in love with their best friend.- Noctis loved being with Prompto. They got along so well. So it was only natural when he realized that he was in love with the beautiful blond omega.





	Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> This turned into a pile of fluff so, yup. Fluff ahead.

Noctis sat impatiently in the backseat of the car. It was the first full free day since the final exams had ended. He and Prompto were going to hang out. Officially hang out and not study until they dropped.

“Noctis, do settle down. We will be arriving shortly.” Ignis said from the drivers seat.

“I can’t help it specs.” Noctis replied.

The alpha could hear Ignis’ exasperated sigh from the front. Ignis – his adviser in training – had agreed to drive him to the shopping district. Where he would meet up with Prompto for their day of fun. When they finally arrived Noctis made sure to thank Ignis and was on his way. He found Prompto not to far from where he was dropped off. Sitting on one of the corners of a large rectangular cement ledge. Within the rectangular area were many kinds of shrubs and flowers.

When the omega saw him coming he slide off the ledge and walk-ran over to where Noctis was.

“Hey! Ready for some fun?” Noctis greeted.

“You bet!” Prompto replied.

The two of them spent most of their morning at the arcade. Playing a few of the different games and then having lunch at the jointed fast food restaurant.

“Pfft. Dude, you still don’t eat any kind of veggies?” Prompto asked.

Noctis was currently picking off the pickles, tomato and lettuce off of his cheese burger and onto the side of Prompto’s plate. All the while the omega held a face of total amusement. With that lopsided grin and raised brow.

“Some of them are actually pretty good.” Prompto continued.

“ _Yeah_ , says you.” Noctis responded.

“Although, I have to agree with you on the pickles. Those are pretty gross. I prefer the more natural version of cucumbers.” Prompto said.

“Like there’s that much of a difference.” Noctis said with his own smile forming.

“Dude! There is totally a difference.” Prompto said as he pointed his fork at Noctis. “Cucumbers are fresh and have a crunch to them. Pickles? They’re all soggy and the stuff they soak in is just ew.” Prompto continued.

Noctis laughed at the scrunched up facial expression that Prompto made when he said the word ‘ew’.

“Well, It’s all gross to me.” Noctis said.

After they finished their lunch the two of them made their way to the local park where Noctis was pleased to see the Lake open to visitors. Thank all the Astrals that it was quiet. The only sounds were birds chirping and the leaves rustling as the breeze filtered through them. The two of them sat on the edge of one of the shorter docks that lined the lake. The air was a bit muggy but, it wasn’t too bad.

Prompto had pulled out his camera – which he took with him everywhere – and began taking pictures of the things around him. The omega stayed where he was at first until he decided he couldn’t get just the right shot sitting down. He stood up and looked around.

“Ah-ha! Here we go.” Prompto said.

The omega tapped him on the shoulder.

“Let me get this shot. I’ll be right back.” Prompto continued.

Noctis watched as Prompto began walking back down the dock and to the grassy area of the lake edge. All the while his attention was on his camera. A concentrated look on his face. Trying to find the perfect filter no doubt. Noctis stood and followed Prompto. It would be the omega’s fault if he fell flat on his face but, Noctis would feel terrible.

Although, before he caught up with him; Prompto bumped into another person who had been passing by. It was another alpha. Noctis watched in slow motion as Prompto collided with the man. His camera falling from his grasp as he lost his balance. Almost falling over if Noctis hadn’t rushed over and caught him.

“Whoa… uh… sorry!” Prompto said to the man.

“You might want to pay attention to where your going.” The alpha man said. The older alpha had a stern expression on his face. Clearly irritated at Prompto for bumping into him. “Stupid omega boy, can’t even have the decency to…” The rest of the man’s words were lost to them as he had started walking away. His words muttered under his breath.

“I said I was sorry.” Prompto said quietly.

The omega knelt down and picked up his camera. Checking it over for any scraps or cracks.

“Don’t worry about it Prom.” Noctis said. Wanting to reassure his friend. “You okay?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m good.” Prompto said as he stood.

Noctis didn’t like the way the older alpha had talked down to Prompto. Yeah, okay. Maybe Prompto should have been looking at where he was going but, did that man have to be so bent out of shape about it? Noctis looked over at Prompto. Who was already heading over to where he was originally walking to. His head still held high and his scent still that usual mix of honey and lilac blossoms.

He felt a serge of pride for Prompto. Knowing that the omega had just brushed that older alpha’s words off. It had been a long time coming. The blond having so many insecurities and self worth issues. If this was a few months ago, Prompto wouldn’t be as relaxed about what happened as he is now.

Noctis walked over to where Prompto had stopped. The omega had his camera held up to his face. Standing as possibly still as he could. Adjusting the settings on his camera every so often. Noctis took the time to look at his best friend. The way the sun magnified the platinum blond highlights that were sprinkled through his golden hair. Those cute little freckles that littered his face and his shoulders. That at times he had tried to count when Prompto was too focused on his homework.

Noctis heard the clicking of the shutter as Prompto finally decided on the angle of what he wanted to capture. After he was finished the omega quickly switched it over to the viewing mode and did a fist pump in the air.

“ _Sweet_. Check it out.” Prompto said as he shoved the camera in Noctis’ hands.

Noctis looked down at the picture that Prompto had taken. It was a close up of the other side of the lake. There was a weeping willow tree with a family of ducks waddling just at the lakes edge. The lighting was perfect and none of the birds were blurred out.

“Great shot Prom.” Noctis said.

The alpha heard a hum of appreciation and looked up at Prompto. The omega was practically beaming. A wide – very cheesy – smile graced his lips; teeth and all. Those violet-blue eyes were shinning. Noctis thought he could get lost in them.

It wasn’t something that he suddenly figured out. It didn’t hit him in the face. No, it was a gradual thing that came to a head. It was in that moment that he realized how much Prompto meant to him. How he really felt about his omega best friend. He was in love with him and how natural did that feel. As Prompto took the camera back and played with the settings some more Noctis couldn’t help the warmth that settled in his chest.

Prompto looked back up at him with that smile still in place.

“All right. It’s picture time!” Prompto said as he grabbed a hold of Noctis’ middle and pulled him in for a selfie together.

Noctis was close enough to take in Prompto’s scent and feel the pressure of his arm around his wast. Their cheeks pressed together. Yeah, Noctis was totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope everyone has enjoyed.
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
